the christmas eve
by lazetta croft
Summary: christean is a girl who never felt the absence of anything. but, there is a small rule which everyone has to follow. most people do. only most of them. for the others, nature must decide the punishment. Horror lovers, enter! Don't have to read anything to understand.
1. Chapter 1

Might as well as hoisting herself, christean found herself in the middle of nowhere.

It was the eve of Christmas. It was important to get home.

Forty eight hours forty minutes earlier , chris was sitting in her warm galley eating donuts and shoving half of them in her sisters mouth, Emily. Emily was a jolly creature, with crooked teeth and a cute smile.

"lets go outside!"Emily protested.

No. it was impossible. People of the mangrove valley believed that monsters come out at the eve of Christmas, and it is not wise to go out that time. specially at night.

Chris said in a firm voice, NO.

A simple but a harsh word, no.

Emily looked at her dolefully.

Chris said no.

Emily puffed her mouth with anger.

Chris said no.

Emily stood up and upturned a cake box on chris's head.

"why you little scum….!"she screamed as she went to the washroom to patch herself up. Fter she came back, she saw it.

The thing which is called an empty house.

Emily left .


	2. the small song that warns of trouble

As simple as that, she just left.

After that chris devoted herself to worry.

Worry no. one: her parents would bury her alive.

Worry 2:the villagers would pull her ears till she resembled a rabbit.

Worry 3:she had to get out and search for Emily.

Worry 4: she was hungry.

Worry 4 was unignorable, so she filled herself first before leaving the flemmington house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily!" she called out .it was snowing, making it difficult to hid her face, if the villagers saw her, she would be dead.

It was already spooky out there, not to mention the flute playing in the distance.

Wait, what?

A flute?


	3. a new direction

Flut..flut..flute..flute ….'….

Who was playing?

As if it wasn't enough, someone began tapping along.

Bah, it was the eve of Christmas . everyone would be happy.

Chris again began tracking.

Where did that scum go?!

Always, it was Emily and chris got into trouble.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

At her best estimate, chris jumped a thousand feet in the air.

She turned around.

Emily.

So ironical,

Emily.

Just imagine when a six year old gives you creeps.

Chris shook her violently.

"you idiot, are you crazy! I almost lost you! If anyone sees us here, they will chop us off!"

Chris was screaming.

But it didn't matter. Emily didn't budge .

She just motioned chris to follow as she trotted away.


	4. the dilapidated house

She felt stupid.

Chris felt stupid.

After all , she was breaking an ancient rule for a six year old.

But then, they were fine weren't they.

The rule was simply wrong.

Emily turned. Her eyes were her eyes , chris could see a girl with a small ponytail, a red colored ring and dark blue eyes.

In her eyes, chris could see herself.

But then , chris noted that the smile of this Emily looked voluptuous than , her blabbermouth tongue was silent.

Emily stopped outside and motioned chris to enter a hut in front of them.

"you are not coming?"chris asked, concerned.

"nope." was her throat sore? It wasn't her voice.

Oh right, the night was chilling. She must have caught a cold.

Chris went inside. The door creaked as she entered.

Even the door handle came in her hand.

This place was surely creepy.


	5. the trusted betrayer

This is lazetta croft or khushbu, hope you enjoy!

Christean:

I was walking inside the hut. The outlines were already scary. No one needed to ask me out. But then , when I looked at Emily she give me the go-inside-look.

She came forward and locked me in.

I was flabbergasted for a second or two, then I began thumping against the door.

"I am not in the mood for some Christmas fun em! Let me out!"

I was shouting and pleading and threatening when the floor gave away.

I was falling down.

To where?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to realize that I was out cold. I looked around.

The room was dimly lighted by a single lamp, there were some bones nearby, bottles full of black and red liquid surrounded me.

Besides this all was a lady with red eyes.

If she didn't had the hair, I would certainly classify her as a bat.

Her ears…gah!

She stared me if I dropped from outer space.

"hello, I assume that you are the miss Suzanne I had to meet."

Who?

Who?

"no' I am an honest child child after all.

But sometimes , honesty can be dangerous.

"then you are trespassing!"

Her voice was going in and out of my skull.

I ran.

This was a little longer than the others, but then doesn't matter .yada yada..


	6. the chase

Christean:

I ran into a wall, the oldy behind me was muttering strange things.

Then she began sprinting towards me.

I was cornered by her,I clutched my cross and looked dead in her eyes.

I don't know why, but she cowered and ran away.

Now, I must find a way out.

I noticed a door.

When I opened it a screeching sound was heard.

There was a small girl, she scratched hernails on the walls.

Arrgh!

The sound was irritating.

"you know, people should not roam around at this time of the year ."she stopped the scratching.

"yeah. I know. Was that woman your mother?"

"yeah" I almost wanted to pull my revenge on her now, but she was just an innocent child.

She pulled my hand.

"you want to drink something?"she spoke.

I nodded. She wasn't so bad after all.

Spoke too soon.


	7. to say no to a drink is bad manners

Chris:

The girl kept filling me about herself.

Blah..blah..blah…blah…..

Kind of my ears were red. The girl told me that she was Eugene smith, her mother helps people on issues, she is not very polite,her mother does not talk to her much, and they do not go out much often.

She took me in a room.

She took out two glasses and poured red liquid in them.

I asked "what is it?"

"oh this drink? It is straight from the viens of mr. holmwood, his blood. It is the tastiest."

Oh, blood.

Blood?

Panic!

I stood up and broke the silence,

"you drink blood?"

"mother says, we can."

"huh?"

"it's tasty! have a sip!"

I said nothing . I just hurled both the glasses to the ground.

"why you…!"she was probably angry.

Why are these people so aggressive?

For the millioneth time in the day, I ran.


	8. tangled again

**I am not writing the pov at every chapter, it's the same everyday. kinda getting know, chris is the only one speaking in pov till now.  
**

This girl was fast, however, this time also , my crufix saved me.

I stopped to catch my breathe.

Whew! that was close.

How big was this house?

I already have to find that brat Emily, but now I had two ladies rampaging behind me. I do not know why my crufix is the reason for their scare, I do not know where I am, I do not know why Emily threw me here,…gah! I do not know anything!

Then, there can be pretty dumb people in the world.

Like Emily.

My stomach growled.

It made me remember the donut box Emily threw on me. Sometimes I wish I wasn't sharing at all.

The whole round idea bugs me.

I found a small opening, which made me realize that I was underground.

I pushed myself up, finding Emily. She was looking at the hut, but I regognised her anyway.

Then I realized why she was staring the hut.

It was burning.


	9. a rule remebered

**hello dear followers!i am going out of ideas! review ! this chapter is little bloody, looks like a chapter from dracula. don't worry, i will certainly tone it down.**

 **good day!**

The hut,…..

The oldy and her child…

They were all burning…..

Enough, I tried to get serious about the situation, but I always get it humourous.

Further still, Emily was holding a torch.

"Emily! What did you do?!" I was tensed.

Of course, I was.

She smiled, as she hurled me to the ground.

I couldn't believe it .

This wasn't the Emily I knew.

The Emily I knew was kinder, cuter and she was polite.

This Emily was voluptuous, rude , harsh and strong. I felt it while she pushed me.

She lowered the torch towards me.

Oh no!

I rolled to a side, just missing her hit.

Why was she doing this?

Then I understood.

Her eyes, they were red.

I have seen that eyes before.

The books I used to read to Emily , one of them had this picture. It was written by French explorer lopez martington.

The lines came to my memory:

 _'if ever charged by a person of eyes like these, always run. Do not stop or look behind. The people have left the human cast behind and will be wolfing down on your skin with even a second for delay. the transformation can be caused by the following reasons._

 _#bitten by one of these creatures._

 _#blood transfusion with these creatures._

 _# close contact or with rituals._

 _#direct possession ._

 _These creatures mostly posses people during the Christmas eve. Do not go out during this time. '_

Stupid me, I kept thinking until she came and lashed me with a hit.

 **done! finally. phew! :)**


	10. the ugly truth

I grimaced.

There was no time for that.

I got up, she grinned even more.

I took my crufix out.

Nothing happened.

No…

She pulled my hand, forcing me into standing.

"are you ready to die?"

No doofus , I am not!

But I remain silent.

I wriggle my hand from her cold , icy grip. I began sprinting towards the house.

'somebody help!' I was panicking.

Yes of course.

The cowards of the village, as soon as they heard me screaming, the curtains were closed , and all the lights were switched off.

If I was Emily, I would had hurled the whole box on their heads.

I am awesome , know, remembering a pesky donut box at a time like this.

Emily began screaming.

At such a volume that for a few minutes, I went deaf. ( **that makes me remember my French teacher ,"are you deaf?!"** )

I stumbled towards my house, and bolted the door.

My uncle and aunt, both were lying in a heap of blood.

As I went closer to them, they woke up and smiled at me.

my parents also, repeated the same action.

Then I realized.

They were also out this evening.

Each of them, my uncle , my aunt, my parents, Emily, everyone, they jumped at me.

End of chris's pov

Sia:

The village rule is stricter than ever. They keep me feeding with examples of a red haired girl, christean and her family.

Bah! Made up stories.

I am an active girl, following a simple rule doesn't matter if I stay out all I did see their grave.

I rarely have any friends.

But today, 25 december ,I think I found a new one.

Today, I found two women and two men watching two girls playing near the grave of the flemmingtons.

One of them was of my age.

I ran towards them happily.

"what is your name?"I asked panting.

" I am christean flemmington. Pleased to meet you." She spoke in an icy voice as her red hair swayed in the wind…..

 **the end...or is it?**


End file.
